draasticroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Tigressthefierce/Ian's NEW backstory
Unexpectancy~ Gray eyes flitted open, and a soft yawn broke the silence of the bright room. Leaning up a teen arose from his slumber before quickly turning to see that it was 9:37 AM, now frantically scrambling out of bed. He quickly put on his school uniform and leaped down the stairs, ignoring his parents and charging straight out the door. That's Ian by the way, 15 years old and late for the third time this week. Eventually, he'll learn not to stay up so late talking to Cadence, his friend. OH, whose Cadence you might ask? Oh, she's a sweet, innocent girl who lives just down the street from Ian, like a block or so, Ian's grown pretty fond of her for the past two years when she'd moved here. "Where is here?", Well, "Here" is Santa Monica California, 13th avenue Beach Boulevard -the rich people live here. Anyways moving on, let's get back to Ian, he's got a lot going on right now so it should keep you occupied. 'Pfft, I'm sure Mrs. Fen won't mind if I run late... AGAIN?! Good lord, I've got to go to Gifted after this, how am I supposed to get there when I've got no ride? Maybe Cadence will take me, or someone.' As Ian walked inside a crowd of students circled him excitedly, asking him questions and chatting. "Guys not now! I'm busy! Yea Rod, I'll be at the party tonight don't worry! Rue please, Don't you have enough guys to hang out with? Pfft..." He then burst through the crowd, charging straight into the classroom, and slamming it shut before breathing a heavy sigh, eyes wide. "The paparazzi are back again?" Said a feminine voice, Ian turned to the left to give a small, sarcastic grin. "Tch, yeah, ever since my mom and dad left for Morrocco, and then SAVE a couple more freaking lives, everyone decides to go check up on the famous kid :I" He then sat down as the class buzzed loudly as the teacher strained herself to focus on the papers she was grading, sitting next to Cadence he shook his head but decided to change the subject. "So, its Friday and, I was wondering... Wanna come to the party Rodrick's holding? I know you don't go to these as often as I do, but you'll like it-" "...No...." Ian tilted his head before setting his stuff down, leaning back up he gave a short sigh. "Fine Cade, but would if I said I had a special surprise?..." Giving a devious grin while Cadence hesitated before a mischevious smile creased along her face. "I'm listening...!" Her brown eyes twinkled playfully, she was ALWAYS up for surprises, moving her long hair to the side she waited. Ian's eyes narrowed playfully as he hesitated, creating some suspense. "...That's ALLLL your gonna get, a surprise, no hints this time!" Giving a laugh he then opened his textbook as the teacher cleared her throat, what Ian didn't notice was that Cadence blushed, gazing down at the ground at an angle she thought up of all the surprises Ian had given her I the past. She remembered the day Ian had saved her from some racist bullies who'd attacked her at school, though, the one guy she didn't expect to swoop in and save her was nonetheless the boy who'd she thought was just plain snobby and rude. Blinking away the memory she then dd the same, opening her textbook and listening intently to the teacher. - - - "CHUG! CHUG! CHUG!" The whole courtyard filled to the brim with students chanted as two teens stood in the middle, drinking down what looked to be water bottles, but were really waterbottles with vodka. The first one to finish and not throw up was Ian, against the school's top athlete, Cody Thompson, the kid who'd threatened to hurt Cadence due to her skin color. Though Cadence stood in the back of the crowd, shaking her head and sighing. 'He'll never listen... Not even Rodrick can convince Ian to just give up on Cody... Not that Rodrick would be much help, she always BRINGING IN the alcohol whenever he gets the chance, Oh well, I guess that's just Ian, challenging anyone who dares threaten his 'throne'. ;/" Cadence then backed away as others filled in the area, turning away before looking over her shoulder at Ian she then walked off, disappointed. Cody had choked after his 6th swig of vodka, kneeling on a bench he began to vomit, looking away Ian flipped off Cody and laughed loudly -yep, he's drunk. Minutes later Ian was then swept away by the school's officer, this was the 5th time this month Ian had gotten in trouble, not to mention the multiple times Ian had gotten in trouble for drag racing, selling drugs, drinking alcohol, the list can go on, other than that, everyone still seemed to love Ian for his personality, even if he was a 'bad-boy from the streets'. Rolling his eyes Ian leaned against the chair in the principle's office, fiddling with his school outfit. The principle then appeared, looking fairly disgruntled, growling he sat down and looked at Ian's files. Breaking the silence he spoke to the carefree Ian, his eyes brows furrowed in concern. "You are a Sophomore, a teen with a famous background, and yet you continue to commit acts that could get you in PRISON! GROW UP FOR ONCE! I CANT KEEP THE POLICE OFF YOUR BACK THIS LONG ANYMORE IAN! THE COURTS WILL HAVE WANTED YOU IN JUVENILE BECAUSE OF THIS! THINK ABOUT HOW YOUR PARENTS MUST FEEL!!!" The principle boomed, though to his surprise Ian merely scoffed, now moving his gave slowly to the principle, narrowing his eyes and smirking. "I don't ''care ''about where my place lies in my family, shoot I don't give a DAMN about how my parents would feel, their down in Morrocco!" Shaking his head he gave a small laugh, taking his book bag and heading out the door. The principle just grumbled and looked the other way, clearly frustrated. "See ya." And with that, he left, ignoring the admins calls to stop, besides, school ends right after lunch anyways. Waiting outside he waited for Cadence to appear, and so she did, but, looked away from Ian, clearly mad. Ian gave a small, yet subtle sigh, he knew this look all too well. "I'm sorry Cade...." "...Ian, I'm worried about you, you shouldn't be doing these kinds of things.... And one day you WILL be kicked out, whether you'll believe it or not..." Ian kept silent as they walked out onto the street, keeping a straight face though he was wondering what he should say. "...Cadence, I-" "Don't make up any excuses!" She snapped, eyes wide Ian then looked away with guilt on his face. She huffed, turning her head away. "I'll make it up to you, ok? Just come to the party tonight, and that's it..." He said, now looking over at her, his soft grey eyes gazed into hers. Cadence looked up at Ian and gave a small smile, the slightest glimmer of hope shone brightly in her eyes as Ian then stepped inside the cafe, leaving the door open for Cadence. Once they had both gotten inside Ian ordered Cadence her favorite dessert -pumpkin pie. "Am I forgiven?" He narrowed his eyes playfully as he leaned back, glancing at her before looking out the window. "Pfft, Yea sure." She rolled her eyes before grinning, now eating her pumpkin pie. Ian then got up, looking at his apple watched he gave a small sigh. "Gotta go, duty calls! >:D" "Mhm... Bye, Ian" She rolled her eyes, still she clearly seemed to be annoyed with him, looking away he got his stuff and gave a sort of, salute before walking out. A yellow Lamborghini pulled up just as Ian reached the curb, smirking a tall, fairly muscular teen about Ian's age gave a grin, sliding down his sunglasses to give Ian a nod. Ian leaped into the car and just immediately the car drove off, Cadence watching in silence before looking back at her plate. 'Boys... Rodrick better not make Ian do something as stupid as THAT again.... Or he be havin' his butt wooped!' Cadence smirked, now eating her pumpkin pie slice with delight. - - - (Warning, GROWNUP STUFF WILL BE IN THIS, NOT TOO EXTREME THO LOL) (Music just to set the mood (; ) From the outside the mansion seemed to shake as the speakers inside blasted powerfully, rattling the inside as well. Lights flashed brightly and cars parked in every direction, the whole street was just filled with the sounds of a party. On the inside, kids sat down on the lounge sofa, drinking glasses of wine and laughing loudly, the one between the multiple girls slapped money on the coffe table and grinned. "Ladies, drinks on me!" Ian said, now drinking more of the white wine, wiping his face while girls dove in for the several hundred dollar bills. He grinned, Rodrick leaning against him as he scanned through his phone. "Dude is Cade even gonna come?" "... Probably not..." "Then call her man!" He necked Ian, scowling playfully, Ian looked over and narrowed his eyes. "...I don't think calling her would help mu-" Ian then turned straight around to see Cadence standing there sheepishly, looking around nervously before quickly sitting down, looking at the ground. Ian smirked kindly and gave a small laugh. Cadence then spoke softly, still nervous. "Can you just show me the surprise and I can go?? );/" She whimpered, daring to glance her eyes up at the crowd of people before looking down at the floor. "Whats wrong with HER?! Pfft, she's just a softy!" Ian flashed him a glare before grinning at Cadence, offering his hand out to her. "Yea yea I'll show you, don't worry, you'll be in and outta here..." Cadence looked up, giving a small smile before taking his hand. "Thanks..." Ian gave a small roll of his eyes before walking off, Cadence trailing along with him. He then came to a corner, a corner secluded of people when he slowly turned to gaze at her, Cadence now blushing she looked away and gave a soft giggle. "Ian! Pshh, stop playing around! Heh..." "Can I tell you something?" "...What?..." "I'm in love, wanna guess who?" Being that Cadence was a bit nieve she looked around. "Uh..... Umm, HER! HAH I NEW IT! R-Rue right?" Cadence pointed at a girl in a long red dress laughing uncontrollably at the table, hiccuping and slurring fairly loudly as if she was yelling. ".. Nah not Rue, she's a player, plus, she's more of a drag queen -not my type." He scoffed, rolling his eyes as if she should've known. "Mmm.... HER!" She then pointed towards another girl, Ian now feeling as though maybe he should have just been straightforward with her. 'T_T' "Nnnnope!................." "O-Oh... Hmm, how abo-" Ian then pressed her against the wall and kissed her for the longest time, Cadence, only breaking to take a breath gave a small gasp. "I-Ian! You're drunk!! Plea-" Ian closed the gap before speaking, holding her close, whispering in her ear he said. "If I was drunk, I still wouldn't have done this-" Swooping her up he walked into a room, slamming the door closed he locked it. {Insert chapter name here}~ Sun filtered in rays within the dark room, a girl snuggled up to Ian's chest as he breathed softly, his arms wrapped around her gently. Her eyes now fluttered open as her cheeks turned red, now breathing out a soft sigh, now stirring from her sleep. Ian too stirred, only to bring her close to his chest, Cadence now giggled softly as Ian kissed her cheek before falling back asleep. 'Should I have seen this coming? Ian, for the longest time, has rejected every girl in school...' She then continued to snuggle close to his him, resting her head on his neck. She then flinched as her phone notified her there was a new message -from her father. Eyes wide she quickly rose up and checked the time, it was 11:15. "Crap.... Ian, my dad just messaged me, He wants to know where I am..." He awoke, blinking his eyes awake he looked up at the ceiling. "....Tell him,, you were studying at my place and you fell asleep. We should probably head back to my house just in case he wants to pick you up :L" He said groggily, now rising up himself. Groaning as his head started to ache. "I had too many drinks....Come on, lets go." He'd mutter, though gave her a soft smile as he slid off the bed, putting on his shirt and jeans. Cadence nodded slowly, getting up and getting dressed herself as Ian watched for a short moment. 'How am I this lucky?...' Smirking at her he took her by the hand. "Come on Cade... lets leave this place." As he said that he almost tripped on a sleeping individual, keeping his balance he left with Cadence just behind him. keeping close. As they made their way out,a familiar car seemed to be parked in Ian's driveway narrowing his eyes he gripped Cadence's hand. Murmuring he walked the opposite direction to Cadence's house. "Why are my parents here.... They were in MORROCO... Im just gonna drop you off at your house, I'll see you later Cade..." Nodding she kissed his cheek before hugging him. "... Dont do anything stupid, alright?" He nodded, giving a small grin he walked back to his house, opening the door his parents were sitting down at the dinner table, his father talking quietly on the phone, paperwork spead out. "...Hey..." He muttered, standing there as if frozen, confused. "Ah, Ian! We decided to come back early, after your father and I had heard of some... news." His mother said cheerfully, getting up and hugging him, though he didn't return one back. "Whats wrong sweety? "...What 'news'?" She hesitated, and Ian's father looked up at him. "...Its nothing son, um, please feed Chi-chi for us, will you? You're mother and I must talk now..." Scoffing, Ian left, slightly angered though he grabbed the bird feed and went to feed their bird, Chi-chi, a cockatiel. Feeding her he spoke in Spanish to her, he'd been teaching her how to talk since the day he'd gotten her (so far she's learned only 30+ words in English and Spanish however). "You're literally the only living creature besides Cade that doesn't keep secrets from me ;-; Hm Chi-chi?" Chi-chi kept silent, nibbling on the bird feed. ":I I'll see you later Chi-chi..." He walked off to his room, wanting to get away from his parents for a while. Ian's parents, however, were arguing over the phone with a woman who runs some place called "Draastic labs", a human testing lab. CADENCCCE.jpg|Cadence at 15 Cade!.jpg|Cadence when older Category:Blog posts